Summer Spirit
by fullmetalangel3265
Summary: It's been 50 years since anyone had seen Pitch. Everyone thought he was gone. But he's back, and he has an ally. One that's new an powerful, and the Guardians can't defeat them alone. So the Man in the Moon assigns a new Guardian. The Summer Spirit. Ashley Flame. But can she truly help? Even though she can't remember her past? And doesn't know why no one's heard of her?


**Hi! I want to hurry up and write so all I'm going to say is that if the first chapter confuses you, please don't stop reading! I don't own Rise of the guardians only Ashley and Meg!**

A brown haired girl with matching eyes that seemed about seventeen ran behind another girl with dark blonde hair. As they kept on running, they found themselves in a deep, thick forest. Which was probably a bad idea considering the fire following. "Meg! Don't you think we should turn back?!" She yelled at her friend. Meg turned her head slightly, her eyes wide with fear.

She yelled Meg's name again, and this time she answered, "Come on! A little farther!" They ran farther. She could feel the flames licking at her heels now. After a minute of fleeing from the flames, they came to a dead end. They were at a wall of jagged rocks. She pushed Meglynne towards the rocks and yelled, "Climb!" She saw that the tip of her green hoodie had black on the hood and sleeves. Even her shoes were almost black. Somehow, her jeans were untouched. She pushed Meg farther up. They were about halfway up the cliff when she felt the rock underneath her foot gave out below her.

She fell down the steep cliff back towards the demons of fire waiting for her. The last thing she heard was Meg yelling, "LYRIC!"

She woke up to find herself laying on the ground surrounded by a circle of fire. She looked behind her and saw a cliff of jagged rocks. She turned to look back in front of her to see a thick forest. She was surprised that the flames had not spread and blackened the trees. How had she even gotten here? She glanced upwards and saw the full moon. _Ashley Flame. Summer Spirit. _She stared at the moon and said, "So Moon, that's who I am, but how did I get here?" This time, the moon didn't answer. _Sword of Flame. I grant this weapon to you to signify who and what you are. Use it for good. Never evil. _All the flames came together to form one fireball. Then spread out to reveal a sword surrounded by fire whips.

She reached out and grasped the handle. The fire whips retreated into the blade, but still glowed a faint red and was still heated. She lifted the sword and her free hand towards the sky and the stars glowed brighter. She spun around and heated the summer air slightly. She laughed to herself. She looked at the moon again and said, "So this is what you've granted me. Fine. You can tell me where I come from later." It almost seemed like the moon was smiling down at her. Ashley spun around again and let her fiery red hair slap her face. Her matching eyes were wide with mischief. She looked down and just noticed that her green hoodie and blue skinny jeans that tightly hugged her ankles, had black covering the edges and ash patching a few spots.

She took off running through the woods, the sharp twigs not hurting or damaging her bare feet. She stopped when she reached a semi-small town with quite a few houses, a store, and a few restaurants. She walked up to a man who was leaning against the wall and asked, "Hi. Do you think you can tell me where I am?" The man stared straight at her but didn't answer. Soon, he just walked into the building behind him. "Well that was rude…" Ashley thought to herself.

She walked along the sidewalk and looked for someone trustworthy. She saw a kid that looked about twelve walking toward her. She stood in front of him and said, "Can you please tell me what this place is?" Then, almost as if she were a ghost, the boy walked right through her. She stared at the ground in shock. That couldn't have just happened. It was physically, mentally, and scientifically impossible. Wasn't it?

Her mind probably just played a trick on her and the kid walked past her. She walked into the street wearily looking at everyone around her. She didn't see the car racing toward her. No one yelled at her to get out of the way, the car just kept coming. Then, she looked right at it and screamed. No one noticed, just continued with their lives. She was too scared to move. Just like the boy, the car went through her, like she was just a wisp of air.

Okay… her mind was not playing tricks on her. She walked to the sidewalk and looked at the dark, night sky. She said to the moon, "You told me I was a spirit. A summer spirit. You didn't mean an actual spirit like I'm dead right?" _You are a spirit. But you are not dead because of what you did. And there is a reason you can't be seen. _"What did I do? Why am I not able to be seen?" She got no answer as she yelled at pretty much no one. Like the moon ever answered anyway.

She quietly put her black and green hood up and walked away from the town.


End file.
